Ariel's School for People with Abnormal Abilities
by hatsunemikuvocaloid01
Summary: Aisha has been missing for so long, it's almost as if she never existed. That is, until she suddenly pops up at school. But she's... different. She doesn't remember a thing about her childhood, and she seems to have a split personality. Aisha x Elsword, Rena x Raven, Eve x Chung, and a hint of Aisha x Chung. Rated T for a little blood. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Ariel's School for People with Abnormal Abilities

**A/N: Hello, again! I was really bored in school last week, and so I decided to start writing an Elsword fanfic. And then I forgot about it until I was looking through my fanfic binder that I have early this morning and saw it. I didn't see very many Elsword fanfics, so I thought, 'Hey, why not increase the number by one?' Anyway, here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Elsword or any of the characters in it**

**Note: All the characters in this chapter are the way they are before any job changes**

Ch. 1

Aisha's POV: _Flashback_

_I was seven at the time. Raven, Chung, Eve, and I were playing in an empty field, bored of waiting for Elsword and Rena. After a while, we got worried and decided to split up and look for them. We went to the village, and I assigned everyone areas to look around. "And meet back at the square whether you found them or not." I went near a group of shops and saw…_

_Rena kissing Elsword._

_I was unfazed, of course, I was only little and didn't love him at the time. But I still walked up to them with an angry face._

"_So you guys think didn't play with us so that you could do stupid grown-up stuff? That's not nice and very rude!" I scolded them._

_Elsword widened his eyes and looked at me as Rena pulled away. He opened his mouth to say something, but Rena beat him to it._

"_Uh, Elsword doesn't want to play with you anymore, so, uh…" She grabbed Elsword and started to run off._

"_That's very rude! Elsword, you meanie, I thought we were friends!" I called. _I thought he was my friend… _I ran back to the square. I knew they would be there by now._

_And there was Elsword and Rena with Chung and the others. They were all laughing except for Elsword, who was just standing there, and Chung who looked angry. I had to admit, Chung was the only one who made sense around here. But it still hurt, because they were all in on it. I started crying. Elsword saw me, and he started running towards me._

_I ran home, crying, trying to outrun him. Even though the space between us was growing, I knew that he knew where I was going._

_Finally, I arrived home and slammed the door shut._

"_Mom! Mom, Elsword and Rena were being mean!" I called. Whenever I fought with someone, she was always there to comfort me. Don't get me wrong; I'm not spoiled. She would tell me where they went wrong, and then where _I _went wrong. Once she calmed me down, I would go and apologize. After they apologized first, of course._

"_Mom!" _Where was she?_ "Dad? Agni?" _What's going on? Why isn't anyone answering? Especially brother… "_Agni? Agni! Hello?"_

_I walked into the kitchen. My eyes widened, and I started trembling._

No, _I thought, _Nononononono!_ My mind went into overdrive._

_My parents and beloved brother were dead on the floor. Their limbs were torn off and there was a deep gash on their neck. There was blood everywhere, it's reaching up, it's drowning me. _Getitoffgetitoffgetitoffgeti toff! NONONONONONO-!

_I scream, then black out._

-End-


	2. Chapter 2

Ariel's School for People with Abnormal Abilities

**A/N: Hello again! I promised Miharu-Chan Blossom that I would update on Thursday, but my parents are stupid and said I had homework, even though I showed them multiple times that I finished it. Oh, well. I hope to update again tomorrow and over the weekend, if possible. And I only have school for two days next week because it's THANKSGIVING WEEK! I hope to update everyday during that week once school is out, so expect more updating from me! Miharu-Chan Blossom also pointed out in her review that I haven't updated in a while. If I don't update at least once every week, please give me a friendly or not-so-friendly reminder. Thanks! o Btw, all the characters are in the outfits before the first job change. And Raven and Rena are slightly older, so they are in different classrooms. (sings) To the story we gooooooooo! Lalalalalala!**

**Discaimer: I do not own Elsword or any of the characters in it.**

**Characters: Aisha-Dark Mage, Elsword-Sword Knight, Chung-Shooting Guardian, Eve-Code Architecture, Raven-Reckless Fist, and Rena-Combat Ranger**

Ch. 2

Elsword's POV: Present Day (8th grade, first day of school)

"Alright, you can all pick where you sit. But I will move you if there are any problems," Miss Stella said, looking annoyed.

I sighed, walking to the seat next to the one near the window in the very back. In the back, you can space out without getting caught. Most of the time.

"Kids, you have a new student. Come in." A girl slightly shorter than me walked in. She wore purple clothing and had purple hair. Wait, it couldn't be…

"Hello," That voice is very familiar… "my name is-"

"Aisha!" She looked at me. Eve stood up, recognizing her.

"Why, yes, that's my name. Who might you be?"

I stared at her. _Is she faking?_ Looking into her eyes, I saw… well, sort of a mist. So, she doesn't remember. Why…?

"How are you alive?" I couldn't help myself. I had to know what happened that night!

"Excuse me? I'm sorry, but if I know you, I don't remember you. At all. So pretend we just met, and then we can start over. Okay?"

"… Okay?"

Rena ran into the classroom with Raven on her heels. "Did someone say Aisha?!" Rena looked around, and finally saw her. "AISHA!" She ran and glomped her. "Aisha! Aisha, I'm so sorry, they put me up to it, I didn't want to, but they-"

A sudden small lightning strike struck Rena in the stomach. She fell backward and off of Aisha.

"Don't touch me! Who are you people? Leave me alone!" I had to admit, this would probably be a shock, not remembering anything at all. I wonder what she does remember. False memories?

"Guys, she doesn't remember anything. We'll talk later." I turned to Aisha, trying hard to hold back all of my questions. "I'm sorry, you look a lot like someone we know. We had a big fight, and she left. Again, I apologize for our mistake. Funny, you two have the same name."

She still looked a bit freaked out, but she accepted this. "Well, at least you apologized sincerely. Where do I sit?"

Miss Stella looked around. "The only available seat is back in the corner next to Elsword. Over there, by the window." Aisha walked over and sat down next to me.

"So, you're Elsword? I'll re-introduce myself. I'm Aisha, nice to meet you."

"Yeah, nice to meet you, too." _Why doesn't she remember? Maybe… it was that light?_

"Class has now started. Be quiet and pay attention!" Miss Stella said sternly.

_Does this mean… I get a second chance?_

-End-


	3. Chapter 3

Ariel's School for People with Abnormal Abilities

**A/N: Hello AGAIN! Miss me? xD I had also promised Miharu-Chan Blossom that I would try to make my chapters 1,000 words long, and I made it to 2,215 words in this chapter! Yay! Here is ch. 3!**

Ch. 3

Elsword's POV

Soon, the bell rang for lunch.

"Okay, kids, remember your homework, because you have P.E, Arts, and Battle Training after lunch! Seriously, almost all of you forget in that time." Miss Stella looked annoyed at her last statement.

"Hey, Aisha, do you want to eat lunch with my friends and me?" _Please… I want to make it up to you…_

"Sure. I don't know anyone here besides you." _Yes!_

We walked to our special lunch spot which was on the roof. Yes, the roof. We always had to sneak up there one by one.

"Aisha, these are my friends in order from left to right; Eve, Raven, Rena, and… wait, where's Chung?"

"He isn't here yet."Eve replied.

I sighed in relief. Now I can explain the situation without him freaking out first. "I'll go wait for him. Aisha, you can set your stuff wherever you want." She looked at me, with the smallest hint of fear on her face. It was probably because she only knew me, and Raven can look slightly frightening at first (being part machine and all from a surgery. It's a long story), Eve has no emotion and her two weird Nasods, and Rena had hug-attacked her earlier. No wonder…

I gave her a reassuring smile and slid down the ladder. I was just in time; Chung was two meters away from the ladder. He ran over. "What?" he asked without looking at me. He is still angry at me about what happened 8 years ago. _But it wasn't my fault…_

"Listen... Aisha's back-"

"What?! Aisha's here?!" I stopped him before he could climb up the ladder.

"I said listen! She doesn't remember anything. I think someone or something erased her memory. She doesn't remember any of us at all. She freaked out when Rena and Raven ran into the classroom when I said her name. And she gave me weird looks when I talked like I knew her **(A/N: He DOES know her, but I didn't know how else to word it -.-')**. So pretend you don't know her. Understand?"

"… Fine." We climbed up the ladder.

Aisha was standing, still. _Well, she always was stubborn and didn't like being with weird people. It took her a bit to get used to us… I guess some people don't change. _"Aisha, this is Chung."

"Hello, Aisha."

"Nice to meet you." She STILL looked mistrusting. We all sat in our usual circle, which was Rena sitting by me, followed by Raven, then Chung, and finally Eve. Aisha looked at Rena, then at Eve, and decided to sit between Eve and me. I had to admit, I liked being the only one she knew, because she stuck close to me. Rena looked fit for murder.

"So, did you go to a school before this one?" Rena asked, trying not to look hurt.

"Not really."

"Did you have a tutor?" Chung asked.

"Not really."

"Then how will you keep up with your classes?" Eve asked, doing calculations and keeping a blank face, as usual.

"It can't be that hard."

"Miss Stella is really strict and she's annoyed easily. I had her for 8th grade," Rena shuddered.

"I'll study."

"I'll help you, Aisha," I laughed," just come to my dorm and ask!"

"Could you show me where it is? Thanks for helping me."

"Haha, sure!" Wow, she even gives longer responses to me. That's unexpected, but nice. And soon, she'll get to know the others and won't favor me anymore… Well, I better enjoy it while I can.

We talked about random crap for the rest of lunch. Scrambling down, we didn't need to worry about people seeing since everyone was inside the building waiting for the bell to ring for class.

"Aisha, what teacher do you have next?" Chung asked, walking by Aisha.

She looked at her schedule. "Banthus."

"Aw, my classes are in a different order than yours. But we have Arts together!"

"Aisha! We don't have any classes together!" Rena glomped Aisha again, and was once again returned with a small lightning bolt to her stomach.

"Stop that!" Aisha looked a little freaked out… again.

"Aisha…" Rena looked angry. Crap, she's getting into her 'mood!' "Aisha, why are you pushing me away? I'm only trying to be a nice, caring, and loving friend," she said in a threatening voice.

"…"

"AISHA YOU CAN'T BE RUDE TO FRIENDS WHO CARE ABOUT YOU!" Rena screamed, which scared Aisha.

"Uh… Rena, don't you think you're being a little hard on her? This is her first day, and she might not want to come back-"

"SHUT UP, ELSWORD!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

"AISHA, DON'T TRY TO SLINK AWAY, I HAVEN'T FORGOTTEN ABOUT YOU!" Rena was now in what we call "fury mode." She is almost unstoppable at this point. And if you don't believe me, right now she is chasing Aisha, who is running for her dear life.

"AISHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Aisha gave a little squeak and ran behind me. There was a good and a bad to that. The good: I feel really special right now. The bad: Now Rena is going to charge at me. Oh, look here she comes…

"Rena, stop! You're going to run me over!" Just before she crashed into me, she went around me. I gave a sigh of relief. So she DOES have mercy… But now Rena was chasing Aisha around me in a circle. I put my arm out to the side, and it hit Rena in the face. "Rena, I'm really sorry for being rude, but you were about to murder Aisha, and probably me along with her."

"You're going to be late for class," Eve said.

Her eyes widened. "Class! I'm going to be late!" She grabbed Raven and dashed off.

"Bye Aisha! Bye, Eve!" Chung called.

"Bye. I'm going to class." Eve said, and walked off.

"Bye, Eve!" I said, and waved. That left only me and Aisha…

…

"Elsword, what class do you have next?" Aisha asked as we walked inside.

"I have P.E, Arts, and then Battle Training. But we're in different Battle Training rooms."

"Same. But why is Battle Training in different rooms?"

"Because aren't you training in magicks? And Rena trains in the use of a bow and arrow, Raven and I train in the use of a sword, but we use different types, so we're in different classrooms. Chung trains in the use of a gun, and Eve in the use of Nasods and computers. And we can't learn all of that in one classroom, so we're all divided into different classrooms and times."

"Yes, I do train in magicks. And that makes sense. So I won't know anybody…"

"I'm sure it's not so bad. And at least we're in the same classes except for Battle Training, so that's only one class."

"Yeah. Thanks for inviting me for lunch."

"No prob!" I grinned. "Meet me at the ladder to the lunch spot after school, and I'll show you everybody's dorms. Where's yours?"

"I chose not to live in a dorm."

"Oh, okay. That's cool! Except my sister died, and only she knew what happened to my parents. So I have no choice. But it's not so bad."

"I'm sorry that you're sister died."

"Nah, it's fine. I got over it long ago."

"That's good."

"We better hurry, or else Banthus will have our butts if we're late." We ran and managed to make it a minute before the bell rang.

"Alright! Everybody shut your mouths and listen up! For those of you who don't know, I'm Banthus and I'm your P.E. teacher. I do not go easy on ANYBODY for ANY purpose. If you injure yourselves, you need a doctor's note for me to let you sit out. If you're sick, either stay home or deal with it, 'cuz you're not sitting out. If you trip and fall, get up quickly and continue with the activity. I do not accept bullying. You can challenge someone to a duel, but a teacher must be present to supervise, as you all should know. Got it?!"

"Yes, sir." Everyone said in unison.

"Okay. To buff you guys up for the activities we will do, we are going to use the exercise room for the first two weeks. As you should all know, you may use the exercise room at any time; it's never locked. Got that?"

"Yes, sir."

"Okay. Go to any random exercise machine and exercise! You may switch at any time. Make sure you buff up ALL of your muscles; otherwise you will have a hard time with our activities. Got that?"

"Yes, sir."

"Go, go, go!"

"Aisha, where do you want to go first?"

"I don't know what any of these are."

"Really? That's okay; I'll show you how to use all of them. Let's start with the treadmill because it's closest, and not many people are using them. The treadmill helps you build up your stamina, and you can run faster for a longer amount of time. That really helps when you need to make a quick escape or when you're being chased."

"Okay."

Once I showed her how to set it up, we decided to do jogging pace for 20 minutes to 'warm ourselves up.' We talked as we jogged, and we had a good conversation about teachers, hair, and bunnies. Then we moved on to the bike-thingy, where we went a little harder on ourselves, going to the level 3 for a cardio workout for 25 minutes. Having random conversations, we made it to about a quarter of all the exercise equipment. We went to Arts, and sat at the same table as Chung.

"Elsword, can I talk to you?" Chung asked.

"Sure…?"

"Please excuse us, Aisha. We'll only be a moment."

"Okay." Chung led me right outside the door.

"Elsword, I am… forgiving you for what you did."

"But that wasn't me! That was Rena-"

"I've heard your excuse many times, El. And I said I forgive you. Shall we start over?"

"Yes. I'm sorry."

"Okay, let's go back." We shook hands and walked back to our table where Aisha was surrounded by a bunch of boys trying to introduce themselves.

"Hey, retards! Do you have a death wish?" I said, raising my sword. They started running while I chased them, and before more could come, Chung sat by Aisha with his large gun at the ready. Once they saw this, they gave up and ran to their usual table. I walked back and sat on the other side of Aisha.

"Thanks."

"Aisha. How was P.E?" Chung asked, smiling.

"It was tiring."

"I have P.E. after this, and I'm not looking forward to it. Banthus is really harsh, but it helps with Battle Training and quests."

"Quests?"

"Teachers send pairs, sometimes three people, on missions to help you get better at fighting and it also helps them with whatever they're doing. We are getting our first ones of the year in six weeks. Has Elsword not told you?" he looked at me with surprise on his face.

"I didn't know we were getting them this early. Why are they doing this?" I asked, puzzled.

"I heard it in Battle Training. They said that some El was stolen, and we have been threatened by a powerful demon, so they're trying to train us harder so that we'll be prepared. They're even making us train for a week in the hospital so that we know what to do if our partner gets injured."

"When is the week?"

"There's a group of twelve students every week, and the first week is the week after next. They still don't know what time yet, but I bet they'll announce the time when they announce the first group."

"Wow. How much El was stolen?"

"I'm not completely sure of the details. I heard it was a little bit, but enough to worry the teachers to this extent. The threat from the powerful demon is pretty big, too. Nobody thinks the stolen El and the demon are tied together in any way, but you never know."

"What's El?"

Both Chung and I looked at each other. "I forgot to tell her about that…" I said, feeling guilty. "Sorry, Aisha."

"El is the life-force of everything, especially the Tree of El. The Tree of El created the life on this planet, including us."

"Oh."

*awkward silence*

"The bell rang ten minutes ago. The Arts teacher isn't normally this late… I wonder what's wrong." Chung watched the door, waiting for the teacher to come in.

"I wonder if there's a sudden teachers' meeting about the El and demon." Aisha asked.

"You may be right. But normally there's a note, unless it was unexpected and sudden. But then there would be an announcement. What's going on?"

"Look, someone's coming!" I yelled to the class.

A girl named Padyn, class High Magician, ran into the classroom, panting.

"More El has been stolen!"


	4. Chapter 4

Ariel's School for People with Abnormal Abilities

**A/N: Hello, hello, hello! I am here to save you from your boredom! I apologize for not updating yesterday. My parents were making me do a lot of chores (like CLEANING THE FLIPPING TOILET!) and then my friend who lives next door dragged me over until it was time for dinner. And then I was exhausted. I GOT MY CIEL RING IN THE MAIL! I ordered it on and it FINALLY CAME! I wear it everywhere… I would like to thank all of you for reading my stories!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Elsword**

Ch. 4

Aisha's POV

"More El has been stolen!"

"What?! More El has been stolen?!" The students were all in a panic.

"Everyone, remain calm! The teachers are already conducting investigations. Every student is going in for questioning. You will be called in one by one over the intercom, so please study or read a book. Since I'm nice, you can talk, but don't let the teachers hear you, or else I'll get in trouble!" The girl ran off to some other classroom, most likely to spread the news.

I wasn't that panicked. "Hey, Elsword, what happens if all the El disappears?"

"I'm not sure. Chung?"

"The teachers told us. All life will slowly wither away. And the sad thing is, you won't die. You just sort of… watch. You can't move, you can't feel pain, and you don't die. It's weird, I don't know how to explain it. It wasn't very clear even when the teachers said it. It's probably because no one has experienced it and lived to tell the tale."

"Oh. I'm a little more panicked now," I said. Feeling nothing, huh? I'd rather experience pain.

Elsword laughed. "Don't worry. The teachers are taking care of it, and they might need to call in a few advanced students to kill some demons. No biggie."

"Elsword's right. But you do want to start panicking if we lose at least half the El in the El Tree."

"But that probably isn't going to happen, right?" I asked. "Isn't there a lot of El?"

"Yeah, there is a lot, and it probably isn't going to happen. You're right. But you can't be too careful when it comes to the El." Chung responded.

"I bet their going to end this class early, and possibly the next class." Elsword said, looking bored. "I mean, we have nothing to do."

Just then, the bell rang to end class.

"See?"

"See you later, then!" I smiled. Oh, wait. Where is my class? Why don't they give us a schedule? It's not that hard to make… I had to memorize my class names, but they didn't tell me where. Merg. "Uh, hey, Elsword?"

Both he and Chung turned since they were walking side by side. "Yes?"

"Um… do you know where my Battle Training class is?"

Elsword and Chung looked at each other. "Wasn't it next to the exercise room last year?" Elsword asked Chung.

"I think so." Chung said, trying to remember.

"Well, then, let's try there, shall we?" All three of us walked there.

"Excuse me, is this where Magicians are trained?"

"Yes."

"Thanks, Elsword and Chung." I smiled and walked into class.

They smiled back and waved. _I'm so glad they're here…_ _Why does it feel like I know them?_

… _You don't._

_Oh, well, okay._ "Hi. I'm Aisha, a new student here. Please take care of me."

"Aisha, you may sit anywhere you like." The teacher said. I guess the teachers' meeting is over.

"Aisha! Come sit next to me!" One girl said.

"Uh, okay." I sat in the empty seat next to her.

"I'm Eilyn. It's nice to meet you! Will you be my friend?"

"Yeah, sure." That was really straightforward…

"Yay!" She hugged (squeezed the life out of me) me.

"Listen up, kids! As you've probably heard, some more El was stolen earlier today. The teachers had a meeting, but they let the Battle Training class teachers leave early. We need to train you now more than ever. I'm sorry, but Battle Training classes will go on after school. So the people that are in Battle Training earlier than us will train a little in class, and then some more after school. We are sending you on missions earlier than usual. We originally said six weeks, but now it's only three. Feel free to use the Virtual Training Room anytime you like. Today, we will be going over good battle strategies. Tomorrow, we will practice basic moves in the Virtual Training Room. Please pay attention to these battle strategies, they may save your life one day."

"Hey, Naes, don't you think the new girl's cute?" The guy near me whispered to his friend behind him.

"Yeah. Too bad she's flat-chested."

"Eilyn," I whispered to my new friend," that guy is suicidal."

"How can you tell?"

"He said I was flat-chested."

"Yea, he's gonna die sometime soon. Make sure you don't leave any evidence!" We both giggled quietly.

"I think she's okay flat-chested. She's still cute."

"Yeah, but cute isn't the same as sexy."

Eilyn and I exchanged glances. How often do they talk about this?!

"Naes! Rhys! Stop talking! What were we talking about, Rhys?"

"Uh… Forgive me teacher. I don't know what we were talking about, and I won't talk again."

"Yeah, sure." Eilyn and I giggled again.

"Aisha!" Miss Ariel looked angry. And cute…

"Yes, ma'am?"

"What were we talking about?"

Hmm… Wouldn't people normally learn about the pincer movement first? It's basic and useful… "The pincer movement."

"Wow, very good! That's not what I was calling it, but it's the formal name for it! Where did you learn that?"

"Uh… A book… I think…?" I don't remember…

"Nice! Please come up and explain it. It doesn't look like I'm a good teacher, nobody is getting what I say…" Miss Ariel looked flustered. I walked to the chalkboard.

"It's really simple. This is a great battle tactic for when the enemy is in a small concentrated area, or in their camp. Basically, you have one or two rows of soldiers who sneak around and surround the area, and slowly close in and attack. Kind of like the pincers on crabs."

"Oh, that's what she meant!"

"I get it now…"

"Aisha's good!"

"Aisha, you should be our teacher!"

I was taken aback. "But I'm just a new student… I don't know that much about fighting, and we just happened to learn about something I know."

"Thank you, Aisha. Please return to your seat."

"Wow, that was good!" Eilyn exclaimed quietly as I sat down.

"Oh, thank you."

She looked at me. "You look lost in thought. Is something bothering you?"

"No." There was one thing…

When I walked into this classroom…

And wondered if I knew Elsword and Chung…

I heard a voice…

Who said I didn't know them?

It wasn't me…

-End-

**Shadow-Ranger57: Great guess, even though this response is a little late! This is around 8 years later, in case anyone was confused…**

**DelusionaLiar: What is your username? Can I friend you, please? 3 Hee! Yeah, Chung IS a girl, and we all know it xD**

**StalkerKitteh: Thanks so much! I am very proud, to be honest, about this story. What's your favorite Elsword pairing?**

**Miharu-Chan Blossom: I have now made the chapters longer! I will try hard to make them even longer, okay?**

**Thanks for taking the time to read my stories!**


	5. Chapter 5

Ariel's School for People with Abnormal Abilities

**A/N: Hello! I am sooosososososo sorry I haven't updated. I got really sidetracked because I GOT MY DAUGHTER OF EVIL COSPLAY! AND I GOT A CIEL AND RIN AND LEN PLUSHIE! YAY! There is going to be some swearing in this chapter, and probably the rest of the chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Elsword or any of the characters in it.**

Ch. 5

Elsword's POV

-A few months later-

"Go to the dragon's road and kill anyone in your way. Search everything for clues of where Banthus escaped. Bring up to three others with you, and I suggest at least two."

"Yes, Miss Stella." I was kind of excited; they only allowed the younger ones to do quests in Ruben and at Elder with supervision. This would be the first time I would go to the Bethma village!

_But it's not like I'm going to show that I'm excited, _I thought while walking out, _because then surely Aisha will make fun of me… _I blushed. She would tease me forever if I actually got excited over something. She is quickly going back to her old self that I knew long ago. And she wonders how I predict what she's going to say so well!

"EEEEEEELSWOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRD !" Aisha ran and glomped me from behind.

"What the hell?! Get off!" I blushed even harder.

"But you were ignoring me! I kept calling and calling your name, and you didn't even stop walking! Show some respect!"

"Why do I need to respect you?!"

"Because I'm older!" She finally got off of me, getting mad.

"I fight better than you!" Which wasn't true… But I'm not saying that out loud.

"That's not true!"

"I killed more monsters than you."

"Magic takes a lot of energy, focus, and mana! Why don't you try magic, huh? We'll see who's laughing in the end!"

"No way! I fight better with a sword. Who needs magic?!"

"I DO, DAMN IT!"

"Why does everything you say have to end in an exclamation point?"

"SPEAK FOR YOURSELF, STUPID!"

"I'M NOT STUPID!"

"YES YOU ARE, DUMMY!"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"Guys… why are you fighting?" Rena had a scary smile on her face, which means that we're dead. Wait, where did she come from?

"Ehehehehe, we're not fighting!" Aisha quickly put her arm over my shoulder. "See? That was just- uh- friendly banter! Right, Elsword?" She said my name in a deadly voice, which means 'agree or die.'

"Yep!"

"Good. Now go study!"

"Yes, Rena." We said in unison. And as soon as Rena left, guess what happened?

"ELSWORD, WHAT THE HELL?! 'YEP?!' THAT'S ALL YOU HAD TO SAY? SHE DOESN'T BELIEVE US!"

"Geez, old lady!" Crap. I just said that. "Uh, sorry." That's it, I'm dead.

"You will die now."

**-Half an hour later-**

"NOW, BEG FOR MERCY!"

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry, and please don't kill meeeeee!"

"Ehehehehehehe! I just recorded that! And I'll play it on the announcements if you call me an old lady again."

Crap. Crapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrap crapcrapcrap.

"Why were you in Miss Stella's office, anyway?"

"Because I got a quest."

"Really?! Can I come?!"

"I guess I can't convince you to not come, now that I've said something…"

"Yay! Can Chung come, too?"

Ouch. _Geez. Wherever she goes, he has to come. She really does hate me, doesn't she? _"Yeah, sure. Maybe Eve, too?"

"Okay! Let's get them and go!" She turned away, but then changed her mind and turned back. "By the way, is something on your mind? You're not one for spacing out. Is it the quest?"

"I can't answer if you don't shut up! And I wasn't spacing out!"

"Riiiiight."

"Really!"

"Riiiiight."

"You're being stubborn!"

"I'm not stubborn!"

"Yeah, yeah. Go get the others, and I'll meet you by Glave."

"Hmph!" She ran off toward Eve's dorm.

I sighed. _She gets really annoying sometimes, but… _I sighed again.

A sudden fluttering sound startled me from my thoughts. I soon saw a bat come out from behind a pillar and it started flying towards Bethma village.

_Strange. I didn't think there were any bats around here… I thought they were only in the suburbs…_

**Ooh, cliffhanger! I'm really sorry this chapter is so short, but I'm running low on creative juices. Please bear with me! Thanks to all of you readers who are reading this, it really makes me feel special when people say they like my stories. Speaking of which, let me know what you think by clicking the 'review' button below!**

**meromerein: Are you psychic? That's what I'm doing! xD Nice guessing!**

**Seraphic Nightmare: Thanks! And of course you can friend me! I'm actually going on right after I finish this. xD**

**StalkerKitteh: Thanks! And I do tolerate both pairings, but I like Elsword x Aisha and sometimes Chung x Aisha.**


	6. Chapter 6

Ariel's School for People with

Abnormal Abilities

**A/N: I am so sorry for not updating in like, 3 months. I got a C in U.S. History because I didn't know how to take good notes, so my parents said no electronics at all until a progress report comes out. But it's all fixed now, thank goodness! Actually, it was fixed last week, but I was really busy preparing for Sakuracon, which is this weekend (I'm so excited! o), and I'm still not ready. I'm cosplaying as Daughter of Evil on the first day, and I kind of broke the fan when I was at an anime club and I got in a fight with a stuffed Hello Kitty (-.-'), and I still don't have the nailpolish. I'm also going to the hotel the day before the con, so extra pressure! Sorry for the long author's note, and I'm VERY sorry for the wait.**

**IMPORTANT: I'm re-writing Ohime-sama. I got multiple reviews saying it was bad, and so I re-read it. I didn't make it very far, it was that bad. So I'm making it SO much better than it was before, so stay tuned!\**

Ch. 6

Aisha's POV

"Hyah, hyah, hyah!" I ran to the next Lizardman, jumping over the body of the one I just killed. Seeing another Lizardman behind it, I quickly readied myself to perform a spell. "Chain Fireball!" Three giant fireballs blasted from my staff and flew at the two Lizardmen, turning them to ash.

I looked around. Chung was busy fighting a Saurus and Eve was quickly disposing of a Shaman Lizarman. I didn't see Elsword, and assumed he was up ahead. Again.

_Will he ever learn? What if he gets seriously hurt and we couldn't make it to him in time?_ He would never get hurt, though. He's too skilled and determined. I was about to run and prevent him from taking on the boss alone, when something sharp slammed into my back that sent me flying into a pile of bones. My vision blurred, and I could barely breath. "Elsword!" No, wait, he's ahead. Trying to get up, I only succeed in scattering the bones and half-sliding half-rolling off the pile.

I tried to look up at my attacker, but I couldn't see any Lizardmen. Barely managing to sit up, I suddenly collapsed. _My energy is draining!_ I panicked, and tried to call out for help. I coughed up some red stuff, and it took me a bit to realize it was blood. Just as I was about to completely go unconscious, I felt a stab of pain in my back, and I let out a scream. I lost all energy, and I collapsed, no longer conscious.

**Chung's POV**

A bloodcurdling scream. I looked at Eve, who returned the worried glance. "Where's Aisha?" Quickly dealing the last blow to the Shaman I was fighting, we looked around. Elsword, of course, was up ahead, and Aisha was nowhere to be seen. "Aisha?" No response. "Aisha!" Silence.

Eve turned to me. "Do you think she was kidnapped?"

"No, she would have fought them off. And I didn't notice any Lizardmen running away. We should look around!"

We went in opposite directions, calling her name. I walked in zizags, searching thoroughly for any signs of a struggle. After only a bit of searching, Eve called for me.

"I found her! Move quickly, she's heavily injured!"

I ran quickly over to her, but narrowly dodged a surprise attack from a Shadow Lizardman. "Brutal Swing!" He quickly fell back, not having a chance to attack. Aisha was lying behind a half-destroyed pile of dragon bones, covered in what looked like her own blood. "How much time do we have?!"

"About 5 minutes until she's in a critical condition and can't be saved from death." Eve answered after a quick pause.

I knelt over Aisha. It broke my heart to see her wounded this badly. If only Elsword hadn't come. We could have replaced him with Rena or Raven. THEY would have stayed to help, and one of us could have helped her. But Elsword always has to be in the way. Damn him… "We have to get her back to Bethma. Now. Forget the boss, he's probably almost dead anyway from fighting Elsword. I'll run ahead and get him, you carry Aisha to us." I stood up and ran. I ran as fast as I could, bursting through the already-open door that led to Kayak's cave. As I expected, Kayak had only seconds left to live.

"Elsword!"

He glared at me in annoyance. "I don't need any help. I'm already almost done!"

"Elsword, this is important!"

"I'm fine! I can take care of bosses myself-" he struck the final blow to Kayak, killing him, "and he's already dead! You don't need to scold me for running off anymore! Geez!"

"Elsword, it's about Aisha! SHUT UP AND LISTEN!"

He froze.

"She's badly injured. She only has four minutes left to live and if you hadn't run off, she would have been fine!" _If only I was stronger, I could have protected her…_

He automatically got defensive. "Well, how was I supposed to know? I always run off!" He sounded angry, but his face showed he was really worried and he regretted his actions. But I still won't forgive him…

"We keep telling you not to!"

"You all looked fine! You didn't need my help!"

"We did when Aisha was attacked!"

"I-"

"It's all your fault!" I spat. "I absolutely won't forgive you!"

…

He calmed down (surprisingly) and looked at me. "How bad is it?"

I opened my mouth to respond when I heard footsteps. I turned and saw an out-of-breath Eve with Moby and Remy carrying Aisha. "Why don't you see for yourself?" I hissed, still furious.

Elsword ran over to her and quickly caught Aisha, who had been slowly sliding from Eve's grasp. "Aisha?"

"She had already lost consciousness by the time we found her. She only has four and a half minutes left to live. We must hurry and take her to the hospital in Bethma." Eve said, breathing heavily.

"What?! Chung, why didn't you tell me?!" Elsword said as he turned and swung Aisha into a piggyback position and took off towards Bethma. Eve and I followed.

"A Nasod queen is not made for physical labor. I was also ambushed by two Shadow Lizardmen," She explained, still panting. I felt bad for her. She _wasn't _made for carrying people, and she now has to hurry after Elsword to make sure nothing happens to him and Aisha. I didn't want any more ambushes with Aisha injured like that. I wonder if Moby and Remy get tired… Or worse, break down... I'll ask Eve later.

"Almost there. I can see the village." I reassured her, also starting to pant. But she was slowing down.

"I can't make it, and Moby and Remy are only as strong as I am…" she looked exhausted now. I grabbed her and swung her on my back just as she started to fall. _Great. Two unconscious, one on the brink of exhaustion, and another probably out of his mind with worry. What next, an ambush?_

A roar of a Lizardman made me groan. _Perfect. This couldn't get any worse!_

"Chung, Eve, help!" I heard Elsword's raspy yell and ran toward it.

**Elsword's POV**

_Where are Chung and Eve? I'm barely avoiding these attacks! Didn't they kill all the Lizardmen anyway? How annoying!_ I flinched. _Chung's right, though. If I hadn't run off, we wouldn't be in the situation. How annoying._ I looked back at Aisha, making sure she wasn't hurt by the Lizardmen. _It's odd. The Lizardmen are… smarter? I'm having a hard time dodging their attacks. _I heard heavy footsteps and turned to see a Lizardmen about to kick me. _Wait, since when did Lizardmen kick? They're too stupid to kick! What has the world come to?!_ I didn't want him to kick Aisha, so I turned to take it instead. It kicked me square in the chest, which threw me back a few feet, and I somehow kept my ground. Hearing a roar, I turned around.

A large Saurus loomed in front of me._ Crap! What do I do? I can't avoid this one!_ I looked up in dread to see a huge spiked club crashing down towards me. I leaped back, but it wasn't fast enough. The spike on the end of the club cut through my abdomen, leaving a deep vertical wound behind. I yelled in pain, and fell back, moving Aisha out of the way. _I'm too late,_ I thought in despair, _Aisha's going to run out of time, if she hasn't already. I'm going to die. And it's all my fault. All my fault… _I closed my eyes, bracing for the club that was about to smash my head in.

A yell, a flash of green, and a roar. I opened my eyes to see Rena taking down the Saurus and Raven attacking the Lizardmen behind me.

Rena ran over to me. "What happened? Why is Aisha bleeding so much? Are you okay? Oh, god, where's Chung and Eve?" She looked horrified, probably fearing the worst.

"Quick, take Aisha to the hospital! She only has a little bit left to live!"

Her eyes widened. "But Eve and-"

"They're fine! Take Aisha now!" I yelled, frustrated.

She nodded, picked up Aisha, and ran back through Bethma's entrance. _I hope Aisha's okay… I'll never forgive myself if she dies!_ I winced at the thought. Heaving, I slowly got up and started walking, hunched over, to the entrance. My wound protested to the movement, causing me to wrap my arms around my middle. The pain got worse with every step I took, until I finally knelt down just past the entrance. My middle was practically exploding in pain, and I couldn't get up, no matter how many times I told myself it's nothing compared to what Aisha must have gone through.

"Need help?"

I turned to see Raven and Chung. Chung was carrying an unconscious Eve, and looked like he would collapse any second from exhaustion. Raven was carrying Moby and Remy in one arm, and the other arm was extended towards me. _So he _does_ have his uses, _I thought while taking his arm. He helped me slowly walk to the hospital.

"Are these the other injured ones you were talking about?" the matron asked Rena when we walked in.

"Yes. Oh, no, Eve! Is she okay?!" Rena gasped.

"She's fine," Chung responded. "She collapsed from exhaustion. Moby and Remy went with her. We don't know what happened to Aisha, all we heard was a scream, and it took us a bit to find her, but by then, she was knocked out cold."

Rena nodded, and took Eve, laying her down on a bed. She asked an assistant nurse to show him to a bed, and the assistant led him out. Rena then turned to me.

"How were you injured? It looks really bad." She fretted, showing me to a bed in a different room.

"I was running from some Lizardmen that were chasing me, and I got injured in the process. I made sure Aisha wasn't hurt by them." I quickly added the last part, but then blushed. I didn't need to say that last part. I was only reassuring myself, which wasn't working.

"Okay. I know you wouldn't let Aisha get hurt," she said, giving me a knowing look, which made me blush harder. "I won't keep you, you need to heal and get lots of rest. I'll come in every day with news from Aisha, if you like."

An assistant nurse ushered Rena out. "Visitors can come during visiting hours," she kept saying. She came back in, and went to a desk and pulled out some medicine, scissors, and bandages. "This may hurt a bit…" But I didn't hear the rest of what she said. I quickly fell asleep, not realizing how tired I was until Rena had left.

-End-

**See, xX Sybella Xx? I updated for you! And it's before 9! I'm so proud of myself… Thank you for reviewing, everybody!**

**MagicBeauty: I THINK I have enough ideas, but that might change very soon. Thanks for offering to help! I'll definitely message you if I run out of ideas. :D**

**meromerein: I'm sorry for the slow updating, especially this one. I'm trying to get better at that!**

**An0n Author: Thanks so much! ToT I'm so happy you are enjoying this! I think my stories could use better plots, but I'm working hard! Thanks again! I'm so happy...**

**xX Sybella Xx: Thank you for supporting meeeeee! I'm very happy that this was your favorite story! I hope you enjoy future chapters! And you motivated me to write this chapter, so it's dedicated to you! I also tried extra hard on this one for you. I hope you like it!**

Please review! Even if you flame, it lets me know if I need to fix anything or not. And constructive criticism is welcomed and encouraged!

Click the button below and type your thoughts!

3


	7. Chapter 7

Ariel's School for People with Abnormal Abilities

Ch. 7

_"Hey, Elsword?"_

_"What, Rena?"_

_"Let's not... uh, meet with them," Rena said, out of breath. We were really late in meeting with Aisha, Chung, Raven, and Eve, and we both knew we were in BIG trouble with Aisha. I didn't mean to oversleep... My alarm wasn't loud enough!_

_"What! Why?!"_

_"Um, well... I just wanted to... show you... something?"_

_I frowned. "Is that a question or a statement?"_

_"..."_

_"Fine. But make it quick! Aisha's probably mad enough already."_

_She turned and walked toward a group of stores. I followed. _What part of 'quick' does she not get?_ But I didn't complain. Maybe if I'd said something or refused, none of this would have happened. But I was a year younger than Rena, so I assumed she knew what she was doing._

_Once we reached Echo's shop, she stopped and burst into tears._

_"I'm so sorry! He-someone forced me to do this. If I didn't, he-that person said they would kill one of my friends!"_

_"What?! Whoever it is, I'll kill them first!"_

_"I can't tell you. If I tell anyone, they'll still kill one of my friends!"_

_"Who would be killed?"_

_"I don't know! They didn't say!" _What if they killed Aisha? _"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"_

_"Who told you-"_

_"Oh, no, someone's coming!" Panicking, she pushed me against a wall, put her thumbs on my mouth, and kissed her thumbs. _What the hell is she doing?

_Soon, I heard footsteps, too._

_"So you guys didn't play with us so that you could do grown-up stuff? That's not nice and very rude! Ditching your friends is also rude!" I looked over to see Aisha glaring at us. My eyes widened. _Crap! Why did it have to be _her_ of all people! Now I won't get to tell her... Stupid Rena!

_I opened my mouth to explain that it was _Rena's _fault and not mine, but Rena spoke first._

_"Uh, Elsword doesn't want to play with you anymore, so... uh..." Rena grabbed me and took off running. _What the hell is going on? Why would Rena say that?!

_"That's not nice! Elsword, you meanie, I thought we were friends!" Aisha called after us. _She's never going to forgive me now...

_"Rena, what's your problem?!" I yelled at her, glaring._

_"I'm sorry! One of the Elders told me to..." She trailed off._

_"Who are the Elders? Why would you listen to them? Why would you do this?!" I was angry, really angry. That was cruel to both Aisha and me._

_"The Elders are the leader of our _tribe _back in my homeworld. We _cannot_ disobey them except if they are overthrown and replaced. And that only happens if they are corrupt..." She trailed off again, lost in thought._

_"Well, then, they must be corrupt! I know elves are kind. They wouldn't purposefully hurt someone for no reason. And they should be able to _explain_."_

_"Now that you mention it, one has been acting odd recently... I'll look into it. Let's tell the others what happened. _How is _that_ going to help anyone? I will never understand Rena. _"There they are! Chung, Raven, Eve!" she called out while running towards them. I followed at a slower pace, sulking._

_As she was explaining the situation, I tried blocking out her voice. I REALLY didn't want to relive what just happened. Instead, I worried. _What am I going to say to Aisha? She'll never believe me!

_Feeling the weight of a gaze, I looked up to see Aisha at the edge of the town square. She looked like she was about to cry. _Did I hurt her that much?_ Giving us an accusing stare, she turned and ran off. I ran after her. I'll tell her it was a mistake, that I didn't do anything._

_I was faster than her at running, but she knew the town better, thanks to her wandering around when she was young, memorizing every nook and cranny. I'll never understand her, either. But I figured she would go to her house, since her mom always resolved our fights. Maybe her mom could help me out..._

_I soon lost sight of her, but by then I was pretty sure she _was_ going to her house. I felt relief when I saw her house, the front door slightly open. I was right. But my relief was short-lived. I heard an ear-splitting scream, which made me run faster._

_"Aisha!" I called out as I burst through the door, but there was no answer. I walked into the closest room: the living room. As I neared it, I saw red all over the carpet. _I thought her carpet was white, not red..._ There was Aisha, staring at the floor with a look of pure terror._

_Following her gaze, I saw her parents and brother on the floor, mutilated. It scared me, so I focused on Aisha and tried not to look at the gruesome sight before me. She started falling, and I jumped to catch her. She collapsed into my arms, and I hugged her close to me. "It's okay, Aisha. We'll be okay. They're not dead, we'll fix them." I could tell my voice didn't give much comfort; it was shaking too much. But that didn't matter: Aisha was asleep._

_..._

_Aisha was taken to the hospital. I hadn't left her side, and I was miserable. My friends tried to comfort me, but were very unsuccessful._

_"When will she be awake?" I asked a passing nurse._

_"I don't know. She's been traumatized, and she might go into a coma." Sensing my rising distress, she added, "But she won't die, that's for sure. You'll get to talk to her again, it just might not be soon." She walked away. Her words hadn't comforted me at all._

_I was forced to leave when visiting hours were over. When I came the next day... she was gone. All the tubes that were in her arm had been pulled out. The sheets were crinkled, and the pillow had been flattened where Aisha's head had been._

_No one knows what happened. There was no blood, no footprints, no clues at all. The door and window had remained locked, the keys were all where they were before, and nothing had been disturbed. Everyone assumed she'd just vanished..._

-End-

**A/N: I'm SOSOSO sorryyyyyyy for the SUPER late update! I got in trouble, and I wasn't allowed on my computer or iPod for forever. But I was writing chapters during school, so I should be updating a lot more during summer. Yay, no more waking up at 5 in the morning every day! I've FINALLY been able to play Ib and Mad Father, and I'm SOOO happy! And I ABSOLUTELY LOVE the new update for Elsword! I've been having trouble downloading Witch House, so if any of you have any advice, please PM me! Thank you SO much for being patient with me. I've been getting in trouble a lot recently, and I've been lazy. Again, I sincerely apologize.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Elsword or any of the characters in it. I've been forgetting to do this, haven't I?**

**Review response time!**

An0n Author: I'm glad you understand! :D Once again, I'm REALLY sorry for the late updates. I have a terrible case of LAZINESS. I heard it's a disease that affects teens and adults worldwide. I hope they come out with an antidote soon...

**You see that little box down there?**

**Yes, the one that says review.**

**It's very lonely...**

**Because no one ever clicks on it.**

**Please, I'm begging you...**

**HAVE PITY ON IT!**

**It would be very happy if it could be clicked on.**

**That's all you need to do!**

**Just click,**

**then type a message you don't even need to think about!**

**Arigatoooooooooo~**


	8. Chapter 8

Ariel's School for People with Abnormal Abilities

Ch. 8

Elsword's POV

"...d... sword... Elsword!" _Slap._

"Ow! What was that for?!" I yelled as I was startled awake. I looked up and saw Eve, hand at the ready for a second slap.

"You weren't waking up," was her simple response.

"Someday you're going to bread my face," I muttered.  
"Then pay more attention when-"

"Aisha's missing!"

I looked at Rena, not believing her outburst. "What?"

"Aisha went missing- again," Rena looked really upset.

"No..." _I did it again. I wasn't there to protect you- again._

"Don't beat yourself up over it, Elsword," Raven said, trying to comfort me. "We're going to find her this time." I grinned up at him.

"Now get off your lazy ass and help us look for clues," Eve said, raising her hand (again) for another slap. I jumped up and moved out of the way before her hand could connect with my face.

"What are we waiting for?" Chung asked, getting impatient. We quickly made our way to Aisha's room.

...

After an hour of searching, discussing, and yelling out loud in frustration (which I totally didn't take part in. I would NEVER do that...), we didn't find any leads at all.

I sighed. "If only the author would give us a little clue. After all, she knows what's going to happen. Just one little clue!" Suddenly, a black cloud appeared in the middle of the room.

"What is this?" Rena asked, looking terrified. "This cloud is giving off a very strong demonic aura... The strongest I've ever felt in my life!"

A voice spoke. "YOU ARE TOO GREEDY. WHY THE HELL WOULD I GIVE YOU A CLUE?"

"It's coming from the cloud!" Chung said, also looking scared.

"Is it... the author?!" Eve said, shocked.

"OF COURSE! I AM YOUR MASTER! BOW TO MEEEEE!"

"Why would I do that?! Tell us where Aisha is!" I yelled. _I'm not scared of the author!_

"Nee, Author-chan," Chung said, trying to be cute. _Ugh..._ "could you give us a small clue to where Aisha is? Pretty please?"

"OH, HELL NO! THAT WOULD RUIN THE STORY! YOU ARE SUCH GREEDY BASTARDS! YOU SHALL BE PUNISHED!" The cloud changed to the outline of a human body... with a whip. _Oh, shit._ She started chasing us around the room, whipping us. Chung was crying waterfalls like the crybaby he is.

"Hmm... I've got it!" Eve exclaimed. "You're a sadist!"

"..." The author paused.

"You two would be great friends." I commented. They turned to me. _Crap, I shouldn't have said that. Why can't I keep my mouth shut?_

After beating me up like bullies, they high-fived. "We should take over the world sometime," Eve suggested to the author.

"YES, BUT I MUST GO. I HAVE OTHER MATTERS TO ATTEND TO. BYE-BYE, FRIEND!" And then the author vanished.

"Finally, she's gone!" I sighed in relief. She scares me...

"Well, now that that's over," Rena said, "we can go back to back to finding Aisha."

"She didn't give us a clue. What do we do now?" Raven pointed out.

"Weeeeeell," Rena continued, "I can sense a very faint demonic aura. And no, it's not the author. It's different somehow."

"Was she kidnapped by demons?" Raven asked, deep in thought.

"Maybe." Chung added, dried tears on his face. "There were a few odd kidnappings similar to this before the invasion in Hamel. I wonder why I didn't think of this before..." He also got lost in thought.

"Maybe we can try to get quests that requires us to encounter demons, and then we can question them." Eve suggested.

"Great idea, Eve!" Rena praised. "But," she sweatdropped, "make sure we ASK them first, THEN kill. Not the other way around."

"..." Eve didn't respond.

"Let's go!" I said. "I don't want to waste any time."

"Are your injuries okay? You were really hurt." Rena fretted.

"I'm fine!"

"Do you _know_ how badly hurt you looked?"

"Who cares how I looked? I'm fine now!" I was getting impatient.

"We were worried! You were _covered_ in blood! Aisha didn't look too different from you, either."

"Lizards, especially giant ones, have more blood than us. Plus, I was just trying to get all of us out of there. I wasn't focusing on precision. Why does this matter, anyway? That was yesterday! Now let's _go_!"

Rena sighed. "Fine. Chung, Raven, snap out of it. Eve, stop daydreaming sadistic daydreams. We're heading to the school _now._ No dawdling."

_Man, she knows how to get things done!_

-End-

**A/N: Yay! I updated in less than a week! ACCOMPLISHMENT! Sorry about the whole author scene. I wanted to be in the story... T-T I think I took it too far. Sorryyyyyyy! o Anyway, I was listening to Puppet (Mary's theme from Ib), and **_**right**_** as I finish writing "**"It's coming from the cloud!" Chung said, also looking scared**," the girl sings "Please don't be scared of me, I'm a good girl!" IT WAS SOOO PERFECT! Actually, it freaked me out at first, but whatever. I was looking up random Daughter of Evil cosplays (I have one), when I found one that was SOOO PRETTY! I was so upset that I hadn't found it before, and the background was black. And then I saw a picture of a cosplayer wearing it. That's when I saw the EXTREMELY UGLY gigantic black sleeves on it. I'm sooo glad I didn't get it. And I still love the one I have. Please keep reviewing! I love it when I see "You have a new review!" in my email inbox. They make me feel special!**

**Hospes: **Thank you so much! T-T Thanks for waiting for the update. I'll try to get the next chapter in soon!

**xX Sybella Xx: **Don't worry, I'm not a zombie... yet. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**AppleberryCookie: **O.o ...? xD

**Guest: **Congradulations? For what? Updating? xD

**Light15XV: **Another chapter, don't worry! Did you enjoy this chapter! I promise I'll get the next chapter in soon!

**xMickey: **O.o ... I'm a kitty-cat.

**That little review box isn't **_**as**_** lonely...**

**But it's still sad! So clicky-clicky-click on it!**

**And type in how much you love me! xD JK**

**And give me suggestions for new 2D pixel horror games!**

**I've played Ib, Witch House, Mad Father, Crooked Man, and The Mirror Lied**

**I'm bored of those games already...**


End file.
